My Little Pony: The Life Before
by SuperKamek
Summary: The prequel to My Little Pony: The After Years. Join Rage Quit, Snowy and Luna as they embark on many adventures in their childhood, including the one that kick-started the events of My Little Pony: The After Years. For fans of my previous title, this is one you don't wanna miss! Also, if there was a third category, it would be Adventure. Please Rate and Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

This story is better than the prologue, I promise you.

XXXXXX

My life was never one to envy. Of all the two-thousand years I've lived, I've only had precious few happy moments in it. You know of one, which was my break from darkness and my marriage to Fluttershy. However, have I ever told you that there was another time in my life where I thought life couldn't get any better? I of course speak of the days with my dearly beloved and my greatest friends...

XXXXXX

It was a rainy day, so I couldn't go outside. A shame too, since I loved to go outside. As long as I had my family though, I'd be happy. I was still a bit disappointed, however.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. The knock sounded desperate, so I quickly went to open it. As I did, a filly about my age with a white coat and a mint-blue mane lay there, injured from something that must've attacked her. Freaking out, I dragged her inside to keep her safe from the cold of the falling raindrops.

"Mom!" I shouted, my six-year-old voice just loud enough to reach her "Somepony's hurt!"

My mother came rushing into the front hall, where both the filly and I were. Shocked that there lay somepony hurt in her house, she picked up the filly and brought her to her own room, where she place the filly on her bed.

"Where did you find her, Rage Quit?" my mother asked.

"Outside our door" I answered "I couldn't just leave her to-"

"I know, Ragey..." my mother softly said "What you did was very noble. I'm sure that when she wakes up, you can become friends."

"Really?" I asked her with a sparkle in my eye.

"Yes, really..." my mother smiled.

"Yay!" I bounced around the room. My mother calmed me down, however. We were about to leave the room when I turned around and saw that the filly was smiling slightly tucked under the covers. I smiled as well, knowing I just saved somepony.

XXXXXX

A young filly appeared on my doorstep that day. Little did I know she would spark something inside me that I would not feel again for two-thousand years. She was my beloved, and to this day I still think about her. I miss her. These days I speak about are the ones I had before Order, before Oberon, and even before the Princesses themselves. This is my Life Before...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

One day, a filly with a white coat and a light blue mane appeared at my front door. I was scared, and didn't know what to do. I was only six, and frankly, I was alone. Besides my mother, Cool Water, I never had any friends. I just never could make them. So I secluded myself away from school and social events, playing video games instead (while going outside sometimes, which I loved to do). I didn't get fat either with my healthy diet. In fact, I even got my cutie mark early; a picture of a game controller.

I looked over the Pegasus filly that had been sleeping in my mother's room for quite some time now. Three days, to be exact. I felt bad for her, as she had missed three precious days of her life. I didn't even have her name.

As I was thinking, I heard a small groan coming from the filly. I looked at her in hope that she might wake up. Slowly, she lifted herself up from the bed and yawned. She looked at me and gasped in surprise.

"W-Who are you?!" she demanded an answer "Why am I here?!"

"Huh?" I said "Oh, I saved you from the outside cold. It was raining pretty badly, and you looked a bit messed up, so I brought you inside!"

"I don't..." the filly spoke "...remember anything..."

"You mean you have amnesia?" I asked her "You don't even remember your name?"

"M-My name?" she questioned "My name is... is... no, I can't remember..."

"Oh, okay then..." I said "Hey, I'm going to tell my mom that you're up. I'll be right back!"

"Okay..." the filly said "Be back soon!"

XXXXXX

"Hello there, little one" my ice blue coated and light blue mane mother said "Ragey here says that you have a little case of amnesia. Don't worry; I'm sure that it'll be all okay eventually."

"Thank you Miss... um..." the filly pondered on my mother's name.

"Cool Water" my mother answered "You can call me Cool Water, dear."

"Thank you, Miss Cool Water..."

"Anytime..."

*knock* *knock*

"*sigh*... The tax collectors" my mother groaned "I'll be just a moment. You two stay here, okay?"

"Okay, mom!" I said cheerfully. As my mother went to meet with the tax collectors, I began talking to the filly.

"So, what should your new name be?" I asked her.

"My new name?" she questioned.

"Well we need to call you something better than just 'that filly', don't you think?" I smiled.

"Um, could you choose for me?" the filly asked.

"Sure!" I said "Well, your coat looks white... your mane looks icy... OH! We could call you Snowy!"

"Snowy?" the filly, now dubbed Snowy, wondered "Yeah, Snowy! I love it!"

"Great!" I said.

"Okay, that's finally out of the way..." my mother entered the room once more.

"Miss Cool Water," Snowy said happily "Rage Quit gave me a new name! My name's Snowy!"

"Oh, is that so?" my mother chuckled a bit "Well good to officially meet you, Snowy."

"Miss Cool Water, can I ask you a question?" Snowy asked my mother.

"Of course, dear" my mom smiled "Ask away!"

"What's a tax collector?"

"Oh..." my mother smile faded a bit "Well, they're ponies who I pay so we can stay in this house."

"Why would they do that?" Snowy asked as she made an angry face "That doesn't sound fair at all!"

"Well, it wasn't always like this" my mother began to explain "You see, once upon a time, when I was still a filly myself, the land was ruled by the great Queen Faust. She loved all of her subjects, and in turn, they loved her. However one day, all of that changed when an evil king known as King Creperum attacked the land. Queen Faust had fought hard, but inevitably lost. Her two daughters fled the kingdom, and Creperum had ruled over us ever since."

"That's horrible..." Snowy hung her head "I'm so sorry you had to see that..."

"It's fine, Snowy" my mother said "King Perfect Dark promised us that nothing would happen to us so long as we paid our taxes and stayed loyal to him. I wish I could do something, but I fear that there's not much I could do."

"I think he's lying..." I said.

"Me too, Ragey..." my mom said "Me too..."

XXXXXX

The next day, my mother, Snowy and I went into town to buy a few things from the stands in the market area. My mother told us we could explore the town so long as we stayed in the area. I knew exactly what I wanted to show her first.

"C'mon, Snowy!" I said as I pulled her along to where I wanted to go "It's just up here!"

"Rage Quit, I- OW!" Snowy exclaimed "Stop pulling on my hoof! It kinda hurts..."

"Oh, sorry..." I said as I let go of her hoof "I was gonna anyway. Look, we're here!"

Snowy took a look where I was pointing and her face lit up like a Hearths Warming tree. In front of her was a large fountain with three marble stones shaped to look like the past queen and princesses. Water danced around them like butterflies in a soft breeze.

"The king really hates this fountain" I said "However, he decided to keep it around anyway to please his subjects, or so he says anyway. So, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful..." the white Pegasus filly said in awe "I can't believe the king actually wanted this to go away..."

As Snowy was talking, somepony bumped into me. I looked at the pony that had done so. She was wearing a dark grey robe with a hood over her head. She looked at me with curious sapphire eyes. Her coat was greyish blue and her mane was light blue. She also couldn't have been older than I was. I didn't get five more seconds to look at her as she had already turned away.

"Rage Quit? Are you okay?" Snowy asked me as I stared off into space.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." I said as I snapped back into reality.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she giggled "Or maybe one of the missing princesses."

"Heh, yeah" I started laughing with her "As if!"

We just continued to laugh like crazy until my mother found us after her shopping.

"And just what are you two laughing about?" she smiled as she walked over to us.

"*giggle*... We're laughing because Rage Quit accidentally mistook somepony else for one of the princesses!" Snowy's laugh begin to die down, although she continued to smile.

"Yeah" I laughed "Silly me!"

"Alright you two" my mother said "Let's go home. All these groceries in my saddlebag are getting a bit heavy."

XXXXXX

When we got home, I immediately plopped down on my bed. I was tired from laughing so hard, so I thought a nice rest would replenish my energy. Snowy walked into my room before I could go to sleep, however.

"Hey Ragey..." she said "I was wondering, since you saved me and all... do you wanna be friends?"

"Hmm?" I said, rolling my body over to face her "Yeah, we're already friends! I took you to the fountain, didn't I?"

"So taking somepony to the centre fountain means they're friends?" she asked.

"No, I..." I said before I stopped myself "Y'know, I guess it is. I suppose if we make any more friends, we could go to the fountain and prove our friendship!"

"Okay! Then we better start making some more friends!"

"Yeah!"

XXXXXX

Off in the distance of our little town of Moonlight stood the court jester. He was a Unicorn with a lime green coat and a wacky blue mane. He wore red and yellow clothes split down the middle and a mask that he always wore to conceal his face. It was black and white and was split down the middle with the white side having a happy face and the black said having a sad face. No holes were in the eye sockets for him to see, which always confused everypony. Truth was, he didn't need them when he could 'see' with his mind.

Oh, he was also completely insane.

"Nyahaha!" he danced around the hill overlooking my town "This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to see this place burn! I can't believe the king honoured me with such a responsibility! Then again, I am his right-hand pony! Nyahahaha!"

"Father" said the jester's red coated and dark red mane daughter, Flamma "Are we going to burn this place down or what?"

"Of course, my dear Flamma!" laughed the jester "I'm just toying around is all!"

"Ignis, can we just get this over with?" asked the jester's blue coated and yellow mane wife, Incendia "I have some other burning things I'd like to get to soon."

"Yes, yes, wife!" Ignis said "We'll get down there pronto! Move out! Time to burn!"

XXXXXX

Finally the first chapter... technically. Hope you guys enjoy!

Ignis, Flamma and Incendia are all the Latin words for fire. Creperum is the Latin word for Darkness. Thank you .com for informing me about this! Seriously, if you guys have the time, look up some words in that site. Might help you with naming your OCs!

Sorry for the short-ish chapter.

Time for question time! Question: Should I continue with Latin words for pony names or just think of my own?

#FinalFantasyVI

See ya later, Scraggsters!


End file.
